


untitled work

by Marenke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Disability, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Chanyeol stared at the stairs in front of him, a mild amused smile taking his lips as he rested his arm on the wheelchair’s armrest, face on hand. By his back, Sehun’s hands rested on his shoulders, eyes on the ramp to the art museum, now taken by an art exposition that did not allow his wheelchair to pass through.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	untitled work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_burn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_burn/gifts).



> the work title of this was "chanyeol megamilk fic" so this aesthetics title is Better

Chanyeol stared at the stairs in front of him, a mild amused smile taking his lips as he rested his arm on the wheelchair’s armrest, face on hand. By his back, Sehun’s hands rested on his shoulders, eyes on the ramp to the art museum, now taken by an art exposition that did not allow his wheelchair to pass through. 

They’d be getting a strongly worded polite email about it later, but right now, Chanyeol was just wondering what Oh “no, today’s your birthday, don’t stress about things” Sehun would do about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe his boyfriend, no, but Chanyeol was tired and really, really wanted someone else to do all the thinking for him. He even had offered to drive his wheelchair so that Chanyeol wouldn’t, but he had shot that down; he still prized being the one in control of his movements, thank you very much.

He had a disease - something in his bones making them weak, or as he called,  _ disease that makes doctors look baffled _ . It would be funny if it wasn’t his everyday life, but Chanyeol had grown used to it. Grown used to not having proper access, grown used to the wheelchair he needed to use to move after he had grown too weak to stand at what, eighteen?, grown used to some days walking with random body parts hurting until he cried, grown used to the ineffective medicine that barely kept pain at bay. It was okay, he wagered. It could be worse.

“So, what you’re going to do?” Asked Chanyeol, humming, rising his head to look at Sehun. His auburn curls fell away from his face, freshly dyed - just that morning, after having woken up with a sudden desire to break away from the pink hair he had been sporting for a good few months at that point - and still sweet-smelling. Sehun’s smell against him was some vague sort of intoxicating, familiar and comforting against the odds.

Sehun’s eyes were still focused on the ramp, and then he nodded. Something in his dark eyes said that he had formulated a plan.

“I have a pretty good idea, but you’re going to have to trust me for, like, a minute and a half.” Sehun declared, and Chanyeol, who had nothing to lose but whatever little pride he had, shrugged. “Okay, then up we go.”

Impossible, the ramp was blocked by Generic Artisté #9632’s artwork, how in the hell was Sehun - 

_ wait why the fuck was he so tall he was already tall enough why was the ground so far - _

Chanyeol gasped as Sehun picked him up, princess-style for a second, humming to himself contently, before making Chanyeol sit in one arm, one-handedly collapsing his wheelchair. Chanyeol, holding for dear life into Sehun’s neck as his legs dangled, was both impressed and terrified.

“What the fuck, Sehun -”

“Never skip arm day?” Sehun hummed, content like a puppy, and Chanyeol made a sound that vaguely sounded like a dying animal, trying - and failing to get words down. “Come on, let’s go, our date awaits.”

Chanyeol hid his face on Sehun’s short, close-cropped hair, and tried to not die of embarrassment, face hotter than the surface of the sun. 

When they arrived atop the stairs, Sehun unfolded the chair and put Chanyeol there with gentleness unexpected, and smiled at him when he made a motion for Sehun to lean down, and he did.

“What?” Sehun asked, and Chanyeol gently, ever so gently, head-butted him.

“You’re an idiot.” He claimed, and then kissed him briefly. “But you’re my idiot, I guess.”

“I guess? You wound me, good sir.” Sehun sighed as Chanyeol let go, wheeling himself inside the art museum. “Hey, wait for me!”

“Catch me if you can first.” Chanyeol yelled back, buzzing past and grinning. It was his birthday - he supposed he could stand to be embarrassed a little.


End file.
